


Picture Perfect

by Mandakatt



Series: Crossovers and Fusions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, shy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto had such a crush on Raphael--a coworker of his--and he knew that it was probably a bad idea, but at the same time, he couldn't help himself...as the big guy was sweet.Almost too sweet, and kinda dumb...and six he had such a crush.He just honestly wasn't expecting Raphael to ask him to join him at a spot where he could take pictures with his new camera....
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Raphael Kirsten
Series: Crossovers and Fusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897210
Kudos: 2





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



Prompto had been nervous for a number of reasons.

First was due to the fact that he just got his new camera. It was something he’d been saving his money for ages…and now that he held it in his hands he wasn’t sure if spending all that money on an item like this was a good idea. 

The second, was because Raphael had promised to go with him so he could test it out, and his heart fluttered a bit at the idea. He checked his camera bag--a shiny new backpack no less!--for the fifth time and told himself that yes, he had everything he needed. 

Taking a deep breath he put his camera bag over his shoulder then about leapt out of his skin when he heard a rapid knock on his door. 

“Prom? Hey buddy you in there?!”

Taking a deep breath at the sudden butterflies in his gut he quickly moved to open the door, and there stood Raphael, and Prompto was sure he was blinded by his smile and felt a bright smile of his own pull his lips upwards. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said with a laugh. “I’m here. Glad you made it.”

“Hey,” Raphael spoke kind of softly, a bright smile on his features. “Man, I didn’t realize you lived all the way out here. How in the heck do you get to work everyday? Do you take the bus?”

“Huh? Oh...I uh. Walk.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah…”

“Dang, no wonder you look like you could run circles around me for days,” Raphael laughed and gently patted Prompto’s shoulder. “So you got your camera all set and stuff?”

"Yep! Right here!" and he patted the strap of the backpack on his shoulder. 

"Good! We'd better get going then, I don't want you to miss the sunset."

“Oh! Right!”

Prompto smiled up at him as he locked up his apartment and headed down to Raphael’s car, and he couldn’t help but blush when Raphael opened the passenger side door for him to get in. He tucked his bag carefully down by his feet, and buckled in after Raphael had gotten behind the wheel. Though what had surprised Prompto the most during the drive was that Raphael gently reached over and had taken his hand, rested it gently on the shifter then placed his large hand over it to keep it there, and Prompto swore that he turned bright red. He quickly turned his head to look out the passenger window and smiled as he moved his fingers enough to gently lace their fingers together, and relaxed when Raphael gently squeezed his fingers. 

When they reached the overlook that Raphael had mentioned for Prompto's test run of his camera, he'd moved to get out of the car only to have Raphael huff at him as he got out of the car and rushed around it to gently push Prompto back into the car as he almost got out, and shut the door. He blinked up at him through the window only to watch as Raphael blushed, rubbed the side of his neck a little before giving him a charming smile as he opened the door for him. 

“T-There. That’s better.”

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh a little as he got out. “Really?”

“Yeah. I just..” Raphael brought his hand up to the back of his neck again, and Prompto wanted so badly to take his picture because the blush on his face was lovely. “I mean, I wanted to open your door for you. I know it’s kinda silly but--”

“No,” Prompto cut him off gently as he clutched his bag gently in his fingers. “It’s not silly it’s...it’s really kinda nice actually.”

Raphael smiled at that and gently nodded. “Alright then. You got everything? Do I need to carry something for you?”

“Just the bag...”

“Awesome,” Raphael then gently took the bag from his fingers to sling it over his own shoulder as he took his hand and led him to the section of the overlook that he thought might be good for pictures. “Now I know I’m not an expert at this like you are, but, I thought this place might work?”

Prompto laughed softly. “It’s perfect,” he took a deep breath at the picturesque view before him as he looked back up at him, only to look a little confused at the shy smile he saw on his face. “Honestly Raph, any place you think would be worth a picture is perfect.” 

“Oh,” Raphael breathed softly and smiled a bit more brightly. “Well good. Can I help you set up?”

“Sure!”

With Raphael’s help it took just a bit longer than Prompto thought it would to get the camera on its tripod...and to figure out the shutter settings for low light, and if he should actually use his panoramic lens or not, and then all they had to do was wait. Prompto couldn’t help but blush a little and smile as Raphael just kept inching his way closer to him. 

“Ah, sorry. Just kinda curious on how it works.”

Prompto laughed softly. “Nothing wrong with being curious, here…” he moved to the side just a little to show the much larger man how to set a timer on the camera. “Like--yes, like that! Yes! Now, c’mere!” and he quickly took the much larger man’s hand and led him to where he thought they’d be in the center of the shot. “Now, say, FUZZY PICKLES!!”

When the shutter clicked he leaned up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the underside of Raphael’s jaw, and he felt the other man tense. He blushed rather brightly at that reaction and backpedaled a little. “A-ah! S-sorry! I couldn’t--I mean, I wanted to--I hope that’s ok! I-If not we can totally just forget it happened and we can just--”

“Hey, Prom?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Prompto blinked up at him wide eyed, that blush still reaching his ears, and he heard the shutter click again on his camera. The sun was just starting to set, and he slowly nodded his head. “Y-Yeah...Yeah you ca--mmnf!”

Raphael had leaned down then a bit too quickly, their teeth clicking together just a little before Prompto felt him apologize for rushing in that kiss in the way it suddenly softened, the way Raphael’s hands moved to his shoulders to give them a gentle squeeze and pull him just a bit closer and he found himself melting into that kiss when the click of a shutter pulled him out of his thoughts and he gently pulled back from it. 

“I--uh….wow…” 

“Sorry,” Raphael said with a soft chuckle and a bright blush on his face. “I got a bit too excited...you okay?”

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine.” Prompto said with a laugh and a blush that matched Raphael’s. “I...umn, wouldn’t mind if you did it again...”

“Really!?” Raphael’s face lit up into a bright smile. “Great! Uh…is...now okay?”

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh yet again as he gently nodded his head. “Y-yeah. Please?”

This time their kiss was much slower, gentler, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile into it as Raphael pulled him just a bit closer as he heard the shutter on his camera go off yet again. 

Yes. This was totally picture perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
